In a known method for bonding a chip to a substrate, in a first step a liquid adhesive is provided onto the surface of the substrate. In a next step the chip is arranged with respect to the substrate and brought in contact with the liquid adhesive in order to form a bonding layer in a bonding area, which is the area wherein the chip is intended to be bonded to the substrate. During this step the liquid adhesive is pushed sideways between the chip and the substrate due to forces provided by the chip and the substrate on the liquid adhesive.
It has appeared that a movement and a resulting position of the liquid adhesive on the surface of the substrate are not accurately controlled at the time of the bonding process. Usually the liquid adhesive which is provided to form the bonding layer has a low viscosity upon application such that a thin bonding layer of liquid adhesive may be provided. In particular a control on a resulting position of the liquid adhesive becomes worse in case the liquid adhesive easily flows due to a further reduction of the viscosity of the liquid adhesive, for example in case an elevated temperature is provided during a bonding process. Hence, during the bonding process some liquid adhesive is moved outside of the bonding area.
Thus, it has appeared that the amount of liquid adhesive being arranged inside the bonding area and the amount of liquid adhesive being moved outside of the bonding area are not accurately controlled. A position of the chip with respect to the substrate is not accurately maintained during the curing process of the liquid adhesive, caused by the inaccurate control on a position of the liquid adhesive, thereby leading to a misalignment between the substrate and the chip after curing.
It is therefore desirable to have a method of bonding a chip to a substrate that eliminates or at least diminishes the misalignment of the chip with respect to the substrate.